


sleep

by relinquished



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Somnophilia, Uncircumcised Penis, also dont worry this is not, its not too bad, just a small kink, mmm fuck this is really self indulgent, noncon at all, ryuji fucking loves this shit okay, thats all im gonna say tbh, yeah ryuji has foreskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relinquished/pseuds/relinquished
Summary: in which ryuji tells akira about his main kink.





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> wOoo boy okay well fuck  
> this may be a little ooc bc i lowkey project onto ryuji but  
> have fun reading
> 
> all characters are 18+  
> lowercase is inentional  
> all acts in this are between two consenting adults

      akira looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, taking in his relaxed form. he brushed the hair from his face gently, smiling softly. perhaps he should remind him to get that cut later. his hand trailed down his cheek with feather-like delicacy, down his neck and past his bare chest.

        akira stopped right above the waistline of the blond's underwear, taking in the sight of his soft cock through pastel pink lace. akira had bought him the underwear two months back, and since then, had bought him over ten more pairs for times like these. ryuji enjoyed teasing akira with the underwear, knowing fully well that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from touching his cock as he slept. he was perfectly fine with it and even encouraged it, telling akira that he could use him however he wanted.

        he gently trailed his fingers up the base of his soft member, licking his lips as it twitched under his warm touch. ryuji moved a bit in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing. his boyfriend continued to tease his semi-hard cock through the panties for another minute before gently pulling them down, allowing it to gently smack against his cheek as it sprung up. akira took it in one hand, gently squeezing before licking up the side with hazy eyes. he licked up to the tip, pushing the tip of his tongue in between the shaft and the foreskin and tasting him.

        ryuji smelt musky and it drove akira insane, his eyes dropping closed as he licked and sucked the foreskin and tip. his boyfriend was fully hard now, precum dripping lazily down the base of his cock. he smiled and licked the slit of his cock once before slowly sliding down on it, taking it down his throat with ease.  the year of the two dating, akira's gag reflex had disappeared, allowing him to deepthroat the blond with ease. his nose brushed against the black hairs above his dick and he looked up at ryuji with lustful eyes. his mouth was hung open in his sleep, his eyes still closed and soft snores coming from his mouth.

        akira began bobbing his head slowly, his freehand going between his own legs to palm at his boxer-covered erection. his eyes fluttered shut as he moaned around the cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip as he pulled off almost fully before sliding back on and dragging a flat tongue down the base. he focused on pleasuring his boyfriend, hearing breathy moams coming from above. he knew ryuji would wake up soon, he always did right before he was about to slide his ass onto his cock and ride him fast.

        he gave one last swallow around his cock before pulking off with a small pop. he reached under the bed blindly, feeling around for a second before grabbing the bottle of lube. he pulled down his boxers, tossing them away and adjusted his position. with his legs spread open, he poured some onto two fingers and rubbed them against his entrance. his breath caught in his throat as he pushed them in slowly. he let  a soft moan, slowly fucking himself on his fingers and spreading them a bit. he pumped his cock a bit as his hole squeezed around the fingers, his eyes fluttering shut. there was a soft chuckle from his boyfriend and his eyes fluttered open, seeing a sleepy ryuji staring at him finger himself.

        "god, babe," he yawned softly, "you think you're good?" akira nodded fast and pulled his hands away from himself, moving to climb over his boyfriend. he braced himself on his stomach with one hand and held ryuji's cock in the other, sliding onto it slowly. he bottomed out and let out a breath, squeezing around him before slowly allowing his hips to rise and fall, his mouth hanging open.

        he bounced up and down on his cock, angling his hips to hit his prostate repeatedly. ryuji lazily gripped his hips, his mouth hanging open slightly as he gave breathy moans, his face scrunched up slightly.

        "i-i love your c-cock-" akira moaned softly, squeezing his fists together as he got close. he felt pressure building up in his stomach, beginning to bounce faster, forcing ryuji's cock deeper and deeper with each movement. akira gasped softly and moaned his name loudly as he slammed down one final time, his back arching as he came, his cum splattering over ryuji's chest and face.

        he pressed down onto ryuji's cock as he felt his warm cum full him, panting softly. he rolled his hips gently and squeezed around his cock, milking him for a few minutes before pulling off and feeling the cum drip from his entrance. he bit his lip gently as he fell next to ryuji, pressing into his side as he panted softly.

        "we gotta do that... more often." akira yawned softly and nuzzled ryuji's neck, smiling softly. the blond laughed softly and held him close, nodding and nuzzling the top of his head.


End file.
